Todas las promesas como carreteras principales
by alikum
Summary: Sus promesas, las cumplan o no, son lo que les asfalta el camino.


**Disclaimer: **nada mío, por mucho que me los pida para todos mis cumpleaños

**Spoilers:** de la primera temporada y uno muy de pasada y casi inexistente del final de la quinta, lo demás es todo amor por los wee!chesters

**Nota: **no está acabado. No sé si lo acabaré algún día pero ya se verá. La cosa va de promesas. Promesas que hacen, promesas que se hacen, promesas que rompen y otras que cumplen sin pensarlo.

Esto es especialmente para **lunaticthoughts** (aunque no sé si lo va a leer, porque hace como MILENIOS que no se pasa por el elejota, tsk). Para ella porque fue la que (me extorsionó) me animó a ver la serie y porque eso es algo que no podré agradecerle nunca lo suficiente. Para **carreteraymanta** porque me dejó usar sus tres x en cursiva y porque escribió un wincesto lleno de sol y de sonrisas de Sammy, y para **insideblue**, que le dio un final precioso a la temporada con su fic sobre la promesa final (quien no haya leído a estas dos chicas no tiene perdón de Chuck). También para **Sweet Ashie**, porque todo lo que escribo va para ella de una forma o de otra, siempre.

...

**Todas las promesas como carreteras principales**

Cuando Dean quiere insultar, dice _hijo de puta. _Lo demás se le queda corto. Lo demás sirve para cuando Sam se pasa sus reglas por el arco del triunfo y bebe café en el Impala (regla número dos, Nada De Satisfacer Necesidades Vitales Dentro, justo detrás de La Amarás Por Encima De Todas Las Cosas y antes de Como Pongas Los Pies Encima De La Guantera Te Espachurro), o para cuando Sam recuerda que, eh, tiene unas ganas increíbles de mear desde Milwaukee y se lo dice en Colorado, o para esas veces en que Sam era Sammy y lo despertaba en medio de la noche porque seguro que lo que había debajo de su cama era un alienígena chupa-vidas. Lo demás sirve para Sam. _Hijo de puta _es una blasfemia en boca de Dean. Lo escupe como vinagre, _vamos a acabar con ese hijo de puta, Sammy, _y suena malo y peor todavía al lado de _Sammy. _Y vuela la cabeza a quien sea y lo repite, _de vuelta al Infierno, bastardo hijo de puta_, y es casi como una maldición antigua, como si vomitara un demonio desde el fondo del estómago. Alguien se lo dice a Sam, _menudo hijo de puta, _alguien se lo dice a él, _será hijo de puta, _y hierve en seco. "Cállate la jodida boca antes de que te la reviente de parte a parte". Dean jura como un demente y cumple con lo que dice. Los Winchester serán muchas cosas, pero sus promesas las llevan en la sangre.

_x x x_

-¿No te dije que nos llevaría, Sammy?

No los ha llevado a propósito, por supuesto. A John le queda un asunto pendiente en ese rincón de Utah y a ellos un fin de semana en un pueblo que no conocen pero a Dean le gusta pensar que con cinco años todavía se le puede mentir a su hermano. La televisión del apartamento no tiene más de cuatro canales y en todos sale gente insultando a gente o gente con la lengua en las amígdalas de gente, y el mundo es más interesante detrás de la ventana pero todo lo que pueden hacer es mirarlo desde lejos porque John se lo ha prohibido -una orden directa, "Dean Winchester, cuida de tu hermano y nada de salir". Con su voz de sargento, se iba guardando una escopeta cargada debajo de la cazadora mientras salía por la puerta, estaré de vuelta por la mañana, cerrad puertas y ventanas y a la cama antes de las diez. "Quedaos dentro, ¿me oyes?"-. Una orden es una orden pero una promesa es menos fácil de romper. Sammy lleva un cuarto de hora removiéndose en el sillón como si le hubieran anidado hormigas en los calzoncillos y cuando le dice "hay una feria, yo nunca he ido a la feria y me lo prometiste, Dean, ¡y hay una feria!" pone su cara de dingo apaleado y de repente recuerda eso que le dijo su padre, algún día. Cualquier día, en realidad, "las promesas están bien", pausa, silencio inflamable. "Pero las acciones, hijo. Las acciones son las que hacen al hombre". John siempre habló dejando huecos por rellenar y Dean no entendió lo que le dijo entonces y tampoco es que lo entienda ahora. Lo entenderá dentro de muchos años, probablemente, cuando esté en la carretera con un maletero lleno de rifles y carnets falsos y el asiento del copiloto vacío, de camino a Cicero, Indiana. Tiene nueve años y no entiende demasiadas cosas pero una de ellas es "papá SIEMPRE tiene razón" y la otra "JAMÁS voy a poder decirle que no a Sammy" y ya no le queda otra que embadurnarlo de crema solar de arriba a abajo los dos segundos que se queda quieto. Y llenarse los bolsillos de sal gorda, por si acaso.

(Se lo prometió cuando dejaban Sandpoint, Idaho, y de eso hace más de tres meses y trece Estados. El enano llevaba todo el trayecto desde Montana preguntando cosas. Y Por Qué No Tenemos Un Perro, Y Cómo Es Que Nunca Queda Tiempo Para Ir Al Circo, Y Es Normal Llevar Un Machete En El Bolsillo. No dejaba de preguntar cosas que Dean no podía responder y por eso se lo prometió en cuanto preguntó algo para lo que tenía respuesta. "¿Qué es eso? Me gusta eso, es bonito, ¿verdad que es bonito, Dean?", y lo que señalaba era una cúpula multicolor de las que rozan el techo del cielo, rodeada de luces y música y palpitando en la noche. "Es una feria. Qué te apuestas a que venden algodón de azúcar y todo". Sammy no sabía lo que era el algodón de azúcar pero tampoco le dio tiempo a enseñárselo porque de repente su padre pisó el acelerador y estaban en el coche y no volvieron a parar hasta Illinois. Se lo prometió allí, en el asiento trasero del Impala, con el asfalto bajo las ruedas como fondo, "iremos a la feria, Sammy. Papá nos llevará". Era la época en la que Dean tenía un padre que los podía llevar a todas partes)

Cuando salen, Sammy burbujea de anticipación. Se le agarra de una de las mangas y camina a saltitos y es diminuto a su lado, como si nunca fuera a convertirse en un gigante de tres metros y fuera a mirarlo siempre desde abajo, con los ojos muy abiertos por absolutamente todo y la mirada más limpia del mundo. El sol de la tarde les arranca sombras en el suelo y llena de pecas la nariz de su hermano, y si Dean no estuviera acostumbrado a estar de paso en todas partes se permitiría pensar que donde quiera que estén es un buen lugar para quedarse para siempre.

(La primera vez que Sam preguntó fue en un motel en las entrañas de una Iowa que se desencajaba contra un cielo lleno de quemaduras. "¿Ésta es nuestra casa, papá?", y John lo miró con su mirada grave, la de las batallas perdidas. "Será nuestra casa mientras nosotros estemos dentro". Sam nunca volvió a preguntar pero cuando creció un poco seguía doblando su ropa para guardarla en el armario de cada motel)

Esta vez no hay cúpulas pero sí algo que huele dulce y antes de que caiga la noche Dean consigue que una mujer les regale un globo de Lucky Luke a base de sonrisa y encanto. El algodón de azúcar lo tiene que robar en un despiste del vendedor para que Sammy deje de arrugar los labios y cuando lo tiene en las manos lo que suelta es _¡mira, Dean, me voy a comer una nube!_ Estalla de risa entre nubes de colores. Sam no deja de corretear de un lado para otro, Dean tiene ganas de atarlo con un arnés para que no se aleje, hay casetas de tiro al blanco por todas partes, Sam quiere probar, "no se puede, Sammy, no llevamos dinero". Lo que Dean no le dice es que no le dejaría aunque pudiera pagarlo, que ya tendrá tiempo, que llegará un día en que no sabrá qué hacer sin un revólver en la mano. Se les hace de noche a trompicones y entonces todo es un cúmulo de luces calidoscópicas rodeándolos y Sammy y el Big Bang en su sonrisa, y cuando vuelven al apartamento Sam está blandito de sueño y casi no le da tiempo a decir _ha sido genial, Dean _antes de caer como un trapo en la cama. Tiene que ponerle el pijama y meterlo bajo las sábanas hasta la barbilla a oscuras, manipulándolo como a un peluche, y entonces espera.

John entra sin hacer ruido de madrugada. Trae polvo de la calle en las botas y algo que puede que sea una herida poco profunda en la mejilla, y no lo sabe pero Dean está despierto. Siempre se queda despierto hasta que llega. Dean Winchester, sé un buen soldado, cuida de tu sangre, coge a tu hermano en brazos y sácalo de nuestra casa en llamas.

Como si hiciera falta ordenárselo.

_x x x_

Dean es un borracho horrible. Cuando Sam se emborracha se convierte en una cascada de risas y palabras y repite _tío _una cantidad ridícula de veces y dice un montón de cosas en plan "te quiero, tío, eres mi MEJOR hermano DE LA VIDA y te quiero, ¿vale? Tío", y luego se descojona a lo grande, con la boca muy abierta, como si se hiciera mucha gracia a sí mismo y fuera a beberse todo Estados Unidos de un trago. Cuando Sam está borracho, Dean no. Más que nada porque a ver quién, QUIÉN si no él va a ser el valiente que se acerque a vigilar que no se caiga de espaldas cuando es el puto Everest con verborrea. Habla y habla y no todo lo que dice son cosas que se puedan entender -"¿qué crees que esconde Bobby, eh, tío? Debajo de la gorra, eh, no, en serio, ¿antenas?"- y la verdad es que Sam también es un borracho insoportable pero, ¿Dean? Un Dean bebido se parece bastante a intentar contener la furia del Apocalipsis en un tarro de cristal. Cuando Dean está borracho, Sam no. Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que no tire los trastos hasta a los floreros.

-Tengo una teoría flipante. ¿Quieres, Sammy, quieres oír mi teoría, Sammy?

Hace cuatro meses que tragan carretera día sí y día también detrás de cualquier indicio del jodido John Winchester y Sammy no tiene muchas ganas de teorías de nada, en realidad, pero tampoco es que a Dean le importe la respuesta. La vieja casa abandonada de los Dawson lleva más de una semana dándoles problemas y no es que Taylorsville sea el peor de los sitios por donde han pasado pero cada sitio por el que pasan se les queda pequeño al cabo de dos exorcismos y el rastro de su padre es más débil cada día, y sí, Sam está un poco hasta la coronilla a estas alturas. Un capullo majara dejó la marca de dos tiros en la cabeza de la señora Dawson, a sus siete hijos agujereados a la altura del corazón, y al espíritu vengativo del señor Dawson partiendo familias por la mitad. Cuando lo descubrieron, Dean dijo "negocio familiar, entonces, ¿eh?", y fue la carcajada más estremecedora que Sam había escuchado en la vida. Una carcajada depredadora. Desquiciada, sin fuelle. Sam se pasó toda la tarde mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo mientras inspeccionaban la mansión, vigilándolo como a un animal moribundo y peligroso.

Dean borracho es una calma salvaje, un silencio indómito, despresurizado. Una fuerza de la naturaleza en llamas, un cataclismo desatado, furia cristalizada. A veces es un tiroteo, y Sam siempre ha estado en primera línea de fuego.

-Te la voy a contar, Sammy, escucha.

Tienen veintidós y veintiséis años. Hay millones de personas en el bar para lo jodidamente pequeño que es, así que Sam supone que no va a poder escapar.

La teoría de Dean son seis palabras.

-La vida es como una pilingui.

Hoy tiene el día tonto.

"Igual que una puta, Sammy", dice. Va de José Cuervo hasta las cejas. Sam le deja beber unos tragos más y a Dean se le licúa el verde de los ojos con las luces de neón. "Te gusta, está buena, te la quieres tirar". Se apoya en la barra como si pudiera fundirse con ella en cualquier momento y deja ver una sonrisa deshecha al final de la boca, "hasta que te pide que le pagues". Entonces suelta otra vez esa carcajada (la misma de antes, la misma de cuando Sam tenía veinte años y Dean encontró su billete para Stanford entre una montaña de libros. Esa carcajada. Lo miró mucho rato y lo único que Sam supo leer en esa mirada fue _así que la Universidad, ¿eh, Sam? Por fin tienes lo que querías, ¿verdad, Sam? Una vida lejos, una vida normal, ¿es eso lo que quieres? Es lo que siempre has querido, Sam. _Lo del final, lo que creyó ver al final dando tumbos por la habitación era algo espeso y transparente. _¿Tanto, de verdad, tanto nos odias? ¿Tanto me odias, Sammy, tanto?_)

-Muy bien, Dean. Está Nietzsche, y luego tú.

Dean borracho sonríe con un montón de colmillos y sin cambiar la expresión. Sam no sabe qué decir y por eso habla de lo primero que se le ocurre, "deja de beber ya, mañana tenemos que acabar de una vez con el asunto de los Dawson. Parémosle los pies antes de que se cobre otra familia". Su resaca al día siguiente sería épica, pero el Dean de ahora no lo sabe y lo mira bajando el tono de voz. Muy, muy grave y muy, muy oscura. Con la devoción de un creyente predicando la palabra de su Dios.

-Te juro, Sammy -Se le acerca, más, le coge de los hombros. Le pesa el alcohol en las pestañas, se mueve despacio, todo laxitud y moldeable. A Sam se le llena de vapor el estómago-, te juro que nada de eso va a volver a pasar. Nunca. Te lo juro. Tienes que creerme. ¿Me crees, Sammy?

Promesas líquidas, un bar de mierda, dos años desde que dejaron de ser hermanos, cinco meses y medio que Sam lleva intentando reconstruir lo que se les cayó en pedazos cuando los abandonó aquella mañana en cualquier agujero de Arizona.

-Claro, Dean.

Dean borracho es un atraco a mano armada.

_x x x_

Hay un hueco infranqueable alrededor del nombre de Mary. Reglas de la casa, preguntar lo mínimo, disparar a todo lo que se mueva en la oscuridad y no hablar jamás de nada que tenga que ver con Mary. Sam siempre lo ha sabido, desde que era un retaco que sólo quería comer cereales. Una vez preguntó y fue la única vez que hablaron de ella. "Tu madre ya no está, hijo", y eso fue todo y Sam no entendió nada pero era lo suficientemente listo como para morderse las ganas. Cuando fue un poco más mayor pensó que si ser un Winchester se resume en algo es en eso. El recuerdo de Mary es sagrado y levántate por las mañanas con la pistola bajo el brazo.

Sam tiene nueve años pero a veces se despierta de golpe por las noches y cuenta los pasos hasta la cama de su hermano. Uno, dos, dos y medio y _Dean, había fuego y alguien gritaba y había fuego por todas partes, ¡Dean!_ y le zarandea la espalda hasta que se oye el gruñido contra el colchón, _mhmm, Sammy, vuelve a dormir, es sólo una pesadilla._ Esas veces acaban siempre sentados en la misma cama. Sam le pide un cuento, Dean le diría que es mayorcito para esas cosas pero luego se da cuenta de que es lo único que no le han quitado todavía y hace memoria.

Claro que no siempre se acuerda muy bien de cómo iba el argumento.

-El cazador de Caperucita no era en realidad papá, Dean.

-Claro que sí. Además, quién está contando la historia aquí, ¿tú o yo? Porque puedo dejar de contarla si no te gusta mi versión, canijo.

-No, no, Dean, cuéntala, por favor.

Cada vez que Sam tiene una pesadilla es lo mismo. Aladdin, Peter Pan, Robin Hood, todos cuentos que le contaba su madre y que suenan torpes en su boca pero la cadencia de la voz, el susurro ondulante hace que Sam apoye la cabeza en su hombro y le haga cosquillas con el pelo y su respiración se curve en su cuello como intermitente. Pausada y tranquila, azúcar derretido y Sammy otra vez debajo de las mantas, acurrucado como un renacuajo. Cada vez que Sam tiene una pesadilla Dean le cuenta un cuento y Sam lo agarra de la manga del pijama, _no te vayas_, con la voz pesada como a mitad de un sueño, y cada vez Dean dice _no me voy, te lo prometo _y duermen juntos y Sam da patadas pero se amoldan el uno en el otro porque nunca ha habido más espacio que para los dos, y mientras se queda dormido piensa que si algún monstruo de pesadilla se atreve a molestar a su hermano da lo mismo porque él siempre guarda un cuchillo debajo de la almohada.

_x x x_

Llueve el día en que pasa. Llueve como una desgracia en Warrior, Alabama. Están de cacería cerca de Black Warrior River. Hay algo. Algo que carcome casas desde los cimientos y engulle tabiques con todo lo que lleven encima. Personas, también. Por la noche. Un bicho enorme y feo, ninguno sabe lo que es y no les queda tiempo para averiguarlo. John les da una cuarenta y cinco a cada uno pero les hace ponerse impermeable, porque al parecer John Winchester opina que todos los niños deberían llevar armas para defenderse de los monstruos pero para nada mojarse con la lluvia. Son unos impermeables oscuros, de camuflaje. Sam no quiere ponerse la capucha, "di que no, enano, que no queremos que te despeines", "¡que no es por eso, memo!". No es por eso. La capucha le pica en la cabeza y hace que le moleste el flequillo en los ojos.

-Eres un petardo quejica, Sam.

-Capullo.

-Puta.

John le hace ponérsela. Tono autoritario, puede ser el peor padre del mundo pero es todo un general. "Ya tengo suficiente con oíros pelear como para que ahora te me cojas una pulmonía, chaval". Sam se la coloca a regañadientes, como lo hace todo de un tiempo a esta parte. Recoger la mesa a regañadientes, practicar puntería a regañadientes, seguir a su padre a regañadientes. Quince años y ya es casi más alto que Dean. Samuel Dos Metros De Ceño Fruncido Y Malas Caras Winchester. A Dean le daría miedo si no lo hubiera visto chuparse el dedo desde la cuna.

Pasa todo muy rápido. Llueve a oleadas sobre sus cabezas, el bichejo de los cojones lleva tres horas dándoles guerra entre arbustos y maleza y Sam hace rato que se ha quitado la jodida capucha. Tiene garras como cuchillas, el monstruo, y dientes como estocadas. Se les acerca en silencio, al borde de un claro. Les pilla desprevenidos, se abalanza sobre Sam. Hay un grito (¡Sam, detrás de ti!), una maldición (maldito cabrón malnacido) y ese es su padre, hay un disparo limpio al pecho, el silencio hecho jirones y el esperpento cae de bruces hacia delante, colando un gañido que va a parar al polvo del suelo.

Pasa todo muy rápido. Ha sido fácil de matar para lo increíblemente feo que es. Si no hubiera pasado todo sería como siempre. Recogerían las cosas, enterrarían el cadáver donde nadie pueda encontrarlo jamás. Nunca sabrían lo que era pero se asegurarían de que no tuviera una guarida llena de una puesta de huevas o lo que fuera. Nadie les daría las gracias, a ellos no les importaría, los mirarían mal porque llevan la ropa sucia, cargarían la habitación del motel a nombre de otra persona y se irían a la mañana siguiente sin hacer ruido.

Pasa ese día en Warrior, bajo la lluvia. Dean mira a su hermano un segundo y ese segundo es lo único que hace falta para dejarlo condensado en pánico.

-Sam, qué es eso, cómo, Sam, cómo te ha hecho eso, mierda, Sam, no lo he visto, Sam, mierda.

Una herida profunda en el costado. El corte no tiene buena pinta pero Sam medio cierra los ojos y parece un muerto sobre dos piernas. Se tambalea, trastabilla, dice "uh" y pesa como un condenado contra el cuerpo de Dean. "Papá, a Sam le ha pasado algo, papá". "Algo" mide quince centímetros y es una de las garras de la criatura. Clavada, diez centímetros hacia dentro, en la carne. Supurando. "Quieto, hijo, no la toques" y después "creo que es venenosa" y sí, debe ser eso. Justo en ese momento Sam se desmaya.

Cuando llegan al motel Sam está ardiendo. Lo suelta en la cama y Dean lo nota a través de la ropa, nota la piel, el corazón. Incandescente, como un pedacito de Infierno, a convulsiones enfebrecidas. La herida burbujea sangre y espuma blanca a borbotones y John le ha sacado la garra con las manos desnudas pero Sam no se despierta. No se despierta.

-No se despierta, papá, qué hacemos, no se despierta.

-Llama a Bobby.

Su voz suena distorsionada desde el teléfono. Gruñe "John" y luego "¿Dean?" y se le oye contener una blasfemia al otro lado de la línea cuando Dean le describe al monstruo. "Cojones con los Winchester, qué ganas de morir jóvenes" y el nombre que le da es tan largo y tan impronunciable que se tiene que poner John al teléfono.

Pasa todo muy rápido. Tienen que desinfectarle la herida con agua bendita hirviendo y sal gorda y es una jodida suerte que Sam no pueda sentirlo porque debe doler como un demonio desde dentro. Dean lo ve retorcerse entre las sábanas y piensa que es como sacarle la carne a cucharadas y se marea en el sitio. Le pilla a mitad de otro pensamiento, _yo tendría que haber evitado esto-esto no tendría que estar pasando-esto es MI CULPA_, "trae gasas húmedas, deberían bastar", su padre con la cara llena de arrugas y la voz opaca, y entonces Sam suelta un quejido sordo.

-Date prisa, hijo.

Calor. Bobby dice que hay que hacerle expulsar la toxina con calor. Que sude, dice, que tiene que drenarse. Un poco más de calor y Dean cree que Sam empezará a crepitar como las palomitas pero hay interferencias cuando Bobby dice "antes de que el veneno se extienda" y todo lo que pueda haber en su cabeza queda anulado por esas palabras, _antes de que el veneno se extienda, Dean, antes, vamosvamosantes_.

Pasa todo muy rápido. Quince minutos de mojarle la frente y la tripa y las muñecas con paños humeantes, quince minutos de pensar que se va a evaporar entre sus dedos de un momento a otro, quince minutos y Sam sigue sin despertarse pero John examina la herida y suspira al lado de la cama, "ya está, hijo, ya está, se pondrá bien" y Dean suelta todo el aire que no se atrevía a dejar ir de un golpe, como un tren de carga. John le da una palmada en la espalda y lo repite, "descansa, hijo, se pondrá bien" mientras venda el costado de Sam. Tarda menos de un minuto en cubrir la herida y Dean tiene que acordarse de una casa blanca en Lawrence y del olor de la tarta de manzana aún caliente por el horno, de Mary en delantal recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta, de John acarcándose por detrás y sujetándola por la cintura, susurrando, _qué he hecho en mi vida para merecerte_, abrazando_. _Con esas mismas manos lo toca, manos de algodón, manos de arropar niños por las noches, venda a Sammy en un instante y si alguien lo viera en ese momento no se imaginaría que ha manejado un rifle jamás. _Ah, sí, John Winchester, _diría, _el padre ejemplar_, y en ese momento tendría razón_._

Pasa un buen rato hasta que Sam abre los ojos. John ha salido a conseguir alguna clase de cura sobrenatural que Bobby ha sugerido, ("para que no se le caigan las tripas por el agujero en cuanto se levante, John") y Dean se ha quedado solo y sentado en un lado de la cama. Ha intentado encender la televisión para pasar el tiempo pero las luces de una película antigua del Oeste se reflejaban como fantasmas en la cara dormida de su hermano y ha tenido que apagarla en seguida. Sam abre los ojos cuando Dean abre una lata de cerveza. Seguramente lleva despierto unos minutos pero le cuesta hacerse a la luz y lo primero que dice en cuanto se incorpora es algo raro y suena un poco turbulento en medio de tanto silencio.

-No ha sido por tu culpa.

Dean tenía entendido que los borrachos y los moribundos decían tonterías a menudo, pero de verdad que es flipante el nivel de estupidez al que es capaz de llegar Sam cuando no está en sus cabales.

-Calla y túmbate, que se te va la sangre de la cabeza.

Sam responde con un quejido ahogado, como si acabara de recordar que está herido, y cuando se recuesta otra vez arruga la nariz y le brillan los ojos.Sólo le falta el pucherito.

_Oh, no. Nonono, ahora no, ni hablar, no._

-Soy yo, tendría que haber tenido más cuidado, Dean -murmura. Enseña los dientes, vuelve a quejarse-. Dean, me duele.

Sam aprieta la mandíbula y dice _mierda, duele _pero podría estar diciendo _arréglalo, Dean, haz que pare _y si hay algo para lo que Dean no está preparado físicamente es para saber que está sufriendo y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Se le retuerce algo lleno de espinas en el pecho cuando lo ve llevarse la mano a la venda.

-Normal, enano. Ese hijo de puta te ha abierto en canal.

-No ha sido culpa tuya.

Y allá vamos otra vez. De repente Sam empieza a hablar muy rápido, y debe dolerle por las caras que pone pero tampoco parece que le importe, y dice gilipolleces como "estaba distraído" y "me lo advertistéis, papá y tú" y Dean definitivamente ha tenido suficiente de esta mamarrachada cuando llega al "soy un inútil para esto y papá lo sabe y tú lo sabes y no puedo ser un cazador".

-Me gustabas más cuando estabas callado, sabes.

Le sale amargo, ronco, le sale como un disparo a quemarropa y se arrepiente en seguida. Y no sabe por qué lo dice, y ha dicho muchas mentiras a lo largo de su vida pero esta es probablemente la mentira más grande de todas, _me gustabas más cuando estabas callado, _y aún así Sam lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, y frunce el ceño antes de que algo haga _clic_ en su expresión, y después sonríe un poco. El muy canelo, sonríe. Empieza a adormilarse otra vez, se le nota por todas las esquinas. Dean tampoco sabe desde cuándo ha empezado a sonreír así, bajando la mirada, como si ser feliz fuera una especie de pecado, pero lo hace mucho, eso de agachar la cabeza y sonreír escondiéndolo, y Dean podría zarandearlo hasta que entre en razón o cortarse la lengua a cachitos diminutos. Lo que sea más rápido.

Está a punto de cerrar los ojos otra vez, dice _papá no está, ¿por qué nunca está? _y por lo rojas que tiene las mejillas debe de estar delirando. Le toca la frente con toda la palma, hirviendo a quinientos grados bajo su mano. "Joder, Sammy, podríamos asar salchichas en tu cara" y él suelta una risita que le lleva a una mueca de dolor. De repente empieza a toser.

-Eh, eh, tranquilo, tigre, ¿ahora te has acatarrado también? -Se está intentando incorporar para respirar mejor y Dean tiene que mantenerlo por el pecho tumbado en la cama. Se imagina la esquela:- "Sam Winchester, sobrevivió al veneno de un bicho de cinco toneladas pero lo mató un poco de lluvia por no ponerse la capucha". Suena bien. Para nada patético, Sammy.

-Capullo.

-Puta.

-Lo siento.

De verdad, Sam tiene todas las papeletas para el premio al Idiota Más Jodidamente Idiota del mundo. Le pilla desprevenido, una disculpa que sale susurrando de su boca y que se queda flotando, en medio de la habitación. No ha oído cosa más estúpida en su vida y quizás es por eso por lo que lo dice. Si lo pensara un segundo no lo diría pero él nunca ha sido mucho de pensar, de todos modos. Dispara primero y ya tendrás tiempo para arrepentirte después.

-No te irás a morir, ¿eh, Sam?

Podría haber sido peor. Podría haber dicho "no te nos irás a morir" y habría sido igual de malo pero casi dice "no te me irás a morir" y eso habría sido mucho peor. Se queda así, quieto y agacha la mirada y cuando la vuelve a subir el pecho de Sam se mueve rítmicamente como oleaje y está completamente dormido. Dean se acaba la cerveza de un trago y tira la lata lo más lejos que puede. "Bien", piensa, "mejor". Respira y eso que se le escapa por las comisuras de los labios es una sonrisa cuando Sam se remueve un poco en sueños. Suena como "lo prommmto" y Dean sólo puede pensar una cosa.

_Más te vale, niñato._

_x x x_

Dean recuerda la primera vez que Sam no se atragantó al beber un trago de cerveza. Apoyados contra el Impala, bajo la noche de cualquier esquina de Nebraska, con las ventanas del coche plagadas de estrellas de verano. Una rueda pinchada, John no dejaba de maldecir desde dentro del maletero, "qué pasa con la carretera de hoy en día, joder, está hecha una puta mierda, joder". Dean quería ayudar pero tenía dieciséis años y el Impala todavía no era su nena así que esperó a que le pidiera ayuda. "No te quedes ahí parado como un cactus, hijo", y Dean obedeció y le ayudó con cuidado, despacio y suave y curvo, porque si hay algo que John le ha enseñado es que a las bestias se les dispara y a los potros salvajes hay que acercarse con cuidado si quieres que te dejen cabalgarlos. Cambiaron la rueda los dos solos, John habló sólo para blasfemar y para dejarlo claro, "tú no, Sam, saca unas cervezas, anda". Recuerda el bufido que soltó su hermano, "claro, señor", recuerda que arrastró los pasos hacia el maletero y que se cruzó de brazos arrugando la nariz. Era esa época de su vida en que el pequeño Sammy pegó un estirón de metro y medio y se convirtió en una maraña de pelo y piernas que tiraba jarrones al gesticular y siempre andaba refunfuñando. Recuerda haberlo mirado de refilón y haberlo visto acariciar el cuello de uno de los botellines justo antes de coger dos y lanzarlos al asiento del copiloto.

Cuando Dean y John salieron de debajo del coche llevaban las manos negras de grasa, John dijo "buen trabajo, Winchester" como decía siempre que tenía razones para estar orgulloso de sus hijos. Descorcharon las cervezas a la vez. Comprarían una nevera portátil dos semanas después en un pueblo de Wyoming pero en ese momento no llevaban así que no estaban frías, Sam no llegaba a los trece pero parecía más enfurruñado que de costumbre y sólo por eso Dean pensó que podría pasarle una. "Únete a los mayores, Sammy", le dijo, y Sam le miró como miraría a alguien que le dijera "tengo herpes genital, ¿quieres?" pero la cogió de todos modos. John no dijo nada. Después de todo, no hacía ni tres meses que Sam había cumplido los doce pero sabía falsificar documentación y cargar una recortada y pegarte un tiro justo entre las cejas mientras acababa los deberes del instituto de turno y se tomaba el Cola Cao. No dijo nada y allí estaban los tres, como en casa en tierra de nadie, como siempre. Fueron apenas diez minutos pero Dean se acuerda de que se rió como un histérico cuando Sam dijo "sabe a pis de gato" en cuanto vació el botellín, "júrame que no lo dices por experiencia propia", "júrame que algún día dejarás de ser un capullo", "cuando dejes de llevar el pelo como una chica hablamos, Samantha". John sonrió bajo la sombra de la barba por primera vez en mucho tiempo y cuando subieron al coche el Impala volvía a ronronear sobre el asfalto y hacía vibrar el mundo por fuera y Led Zeppelin rugía efervescente desde el cassette y todo, todo era como siempre. Afilar carretera, y estar siempre a kilómetros de a donde sea que quieran llegar.


End file.
